


come and put your name on it

by kenziexo



Series: Birthday Cake/Under The Mistletoe [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also the side pairings are only briefly mentioned tbh, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Rimming, SO MUCH TEASING, Since this focuses a lot on Louis' birthday, So if you don't like any of them hopefully it won't keep you from reading, Spanking, Strip Tease, Teasing, There'll be a second part to this that focuses more on Christmas, This is a weird mix of fluff and smut and plot, Top Louis, d/s dynamics, face fucking, idk THERE'S A LOT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexo/pseuds/kenziexo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A University AU where roommates (and smitten friends with benefits) Louis and Harry are snowed in during Christmas Break. They ring in Louis' birthday (and Christmas Eve) with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and put your name on it

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this is my first actual fic that I've actually posted (I've started/written a few, but never posted them), so tell me how you like it!
> 
> This is just really ridiculously self-indulgent. I literally got the idea for it the day before Christmas Eve and just decided to write it spur of the moment. I'd like to thank my beta Lena for being a good bitch and betaing this for me last minute so I could get it out ASAP.
> 
> I'm not affiliated with One Direction in any way, shape, or form, etc etc. You know the drill.
> 
> Also, for some reason, I decided to forget to add in the reason why they didn't use a condom (they've both been tested and are only sleeping with each other, and have had a conversation about it in the past etc etc), so let's just pretend that's common knowledge, yeah?
> 
> The title is from "Birthday Cake" by Rihanna. (Naturally, bc birthday fic.)
> 
> And yes, I know it's "Hark! the Herald" and not "Hark! the Harold". That's the joke.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The first thing Harry awoke to was the feeling of a heavy weight on top of him, and the sound of a high, familiar voice singing to him - very loudly - right into his ear.

" _Hark! the Harold angels sing! Glory to the newborn king!_ "

Harry groaned, turning his face to the side in an attempt to bury it in the pillow, since he was unable to turn his entire body away. He hoped that his very persistent roommate would get the message. He knew he wouldn't.

"Come on, Harold, get up, you arse. We're snowed in and I'm bored."

Harry could practically hear the pout in the other boy's voice. He groaned again, more exasperated this time than anything else. He knew he was weak. He should probably work on it.

He reluctantly turned his head infinitesimally to the side and opened up an eye just barely to look at the owner of the body currently sprawled on top of his own. He wanted to be annoyed, but the second he laid eyes on the pixie-like features of the other boy, any harsh feelings he could have harbored faded away instantly. He sighed. He should definitely work on it.

"Lou _is_ ," Harry huffed out, trying to at least _act_ indignant. Judging by the triumphant grin Louis now wore, he knew he’d failed. He closed his eye and shook his head, trying to push down the sleepy smile that was threatening to make its way onto his face.

“Up now, Haz. There’s a good lad,” Louis said as he pat the side of Harry’s face until the younger boy opened his eyes to look up at him. Harry pouted in response.

“Hey now, none of that, young Harold. You look far too cute when you’re all sleepy and pouty. It might lead me to do something crazy like kiss that stupid pout right off your cute little face,” Louis responded, adopting a firm tone as he booped Harry’s nose.

This caused a wide grin to spread across Harry’s face, any traces of his pout now gone. “Do it then.”

Louis rolled his eyes and moved to get off of him, though the fond upturn of his lips gave him away.

Harry quickly grabbed Louis around the waist to halt his movements, and pulled him down so he was laying fully on top of him, with their faces close together. “I don’t get a good morning kiss? You woke me up _so_ early,” Harry implored, and pouted exaggeratedly to make his point.

“Harry, it’s noon,” Louis deadpanned. He stared at him for a moment before finally giving him a little eye roll and closing the space between their faces fully to press a lingering, close-mouthed kiss to the other boy’s lips.

Harry hummed appreciatively into the kiss, and a triumphant smile spread across his face as soon as they pulled away, looking up at the boy on top of him with a ridiculously tender, fond look. He might as well have had hearts in his eyes, to be honest. Quite frankly, it was a little embarrassing, especially given the fact that the two were “just friends”. Or at least that’s what they told everyone else.

Ever since the two boys had moved into their shared dorm room at the beginning of the semester - Harry a wide-eyed freshman and Louis a boisterous junior - they had gotten on spectacularly and had been practically attached at the hip. Needless to say, Harry had been completely smitten from the very beginning. It was sickening, actually, the amount that Harry actually felt for the older boy. At first, his pining was only slightly pathetic and seemingly one-sided, until what he’d like to call “the Halloween incident”, which had involved far too many tequila shots and an unfounded bout of jealousy that had lead to Harry walking up to Louis and grabbing his face right as the blue-eyed boy was leaning in to whisper to someone else (which Harry had obviously misconstrued as something other than it was, but he had been ridiculously drunk, so who was to blame him, really?) and pulling him into a rough kiss. After the sudden revealing of his feelings, he and Louis had gone back to their room and proceeded to give each other drunken blowjobs, so hey, it hadn’t turned out too bad, really.

Since then, however, they - mostly Louis - had decided that they didn’t want to rush into anything or ruin their friendship, but they couldn’t deny that there was something there, so they had quickly fallen into a state that was somewhere between friends with benefits and a non-official relationship.

Things were going pretty well, if Harry did say so himself, but deep down, he was scared. He wanted so badly to make things official with Louis, but any time he brought it up, Louis just gave him a private little smile and either played it off as a joke, or changed the subject altogether. After about the fifth time, Harry had given up asking, deciding to let Louis set the pace of their relationship, or lack thereof. He hadn’t given up hope, though, and when Louis looked at him the way he was doing now, Harry felt his heart swell with the hope that maybe it would happen sooner than he’d previously thought.

Harry smiled up at Louis, rubbing up and down his back affectionately and keeping him pressed close. “You’re warm,” he pointed out, as he tangled their legs together in an attempt to not only get closer to Louis, but to warm his chilly limbs. He absently wondered where exactly his blanket had gone, and if Louis had stolen it from him in his attempt to wake him up. He couldn’t bring himself to ponder it too much, however, as he saw Louis giving him a cheeky smile.

“Nothing like body heat to keep you warm in these chilly winter months, hm?” Louis teased as he trailed his nose along Harry’s jaw, before nipping gently at the skin.

Harry practically purred at the attention, letting his fingers inch under Louis’ jumper to rub small circles in the soft skin he found there. “Y’know, I could get used to waking up like this,” he stated distractedly, as he tilted his head to connect his lips with Louis’ again.

Just then, something clicked in his brain and he remembered what Louis had said when he was trying to wake him up. When the kiss broke apart, he furrowed his brows. “Wait, wait. You said we’re snowed in?”

Louis’ answering laugh that tinkled out of him caused a warmth to spread through Harry, because Louis’ laugh was just so beautiful and infectious. Everything about him was beautiful, really. Harry was so gone. It was only mildly disgusting.

“Nothing gets past you, does it?” Louis quipped, shaking his head fondly. “But _yes_ , dear Harold, we are snowed in. Apparently the snow picked up last night unexpectedly, so.” He shrugged.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, before giving a half-shrug back. “Doesn’t make much difference, does it? S’not like we’ve left the building the past few days anyways.”

Louis shrugged again. “Yeah, but it’s even colder now. And I’m _bored_. And it’s the day before my birthday and I’m _stranded_ ,” he finished dramatically, rolling off of Harry and putting a hand to his forehead in an attempt to look distressed.

Harry rolled his eyes at him, shaking his head but unable to keep the amused, but still fond grin from spreading across his face, finding the other boy’s dramatics hopelessly endearing. He kind of wanted to punch himself in the face.

“I’m sure you’ll survive, Lou. Besides, you have me to keep you warm. And entertained.” He rolled over onto his side and draped an arm across Louis’ waist as he waggled his eyebrows at him. Louis just looked at him and gave him an eye roll.

“You’re a heathen,” he replied, trying to sound exasperated, but failing. Harry’s answering grin was blinding.

“Who’s all still here, then?” Harry finally replied after he’d pressed a few stray kisses all over Louis’ face, while the latter boy tried to bat him away half-heartedly.

Louis looked contemplative for a moment, before replying. “Well, I saw Zayn and Liam walking around earlier. And George and Jesy were cuddled up in the common room. It was a bit disgusting, actually. And Zayn had been saying something about Niall planning something for tonight, so he’s obviously around, too. Oh, and I also heard Jaymi complaining earlier; something about Olly and a flight or something, who knows.”

Harry nodded as he raised an eyebrow, bemused. “Seems like we’re in for an interesting night, then.”

Louis gave him a knowing smirk in response, before leaning closer so his lips were close to Harry’s ear. “I think that’s a bit of an understatement, love.” His words caused a shiver to run down Harry’s spine, a filthy grin making its way onto his face in return at the implications.

Just as Harry was inching his fingers back up underneath Louis’ jumper and his lips were making their way to Louis’ neck, Louis puts his hand on Harry’s chest abruptly, stopping him before things could progress any further. “Okay, okay, that’s quite enough of that. Go do your morning routine thing,” Louis said just a bit breathlessly, his hands gesturing in the vague direction of the door.

Harry just gave him a smile that had a little mischievous tilt to it. “Come shower with me,” he countered, and Louis’ answering eye roll only made Harry grin wider.

And if Harry ended up getting on his knees after pressing Louis back into the tiles in the shower later, and proceeded to suck him down until he spilled down his throat, well. Nobody but the two of them had to know.

* * *

 

“Oh, come on! Nightmare Before Christmas is a classic!” Niall insisted enthusiastically, mostly to Liam, while they all sat in the common room debating on what movie to watch. It was still pretty early - it had only been a few hours since Louis and Harry’s shared shower - and after a particularly heated (and naked) snogging session back in their bedroom, the pair had found themselves clothed and making their way to the common room to join their mates in what was apparently turning into a pretty heated Battle of the Christmas Movies. They still had power, thanks to the building’s generator, so they decided to take advantage of it while they could, choosing to watch a movie before they all rang in Christmas Eve - and more importantly, Louis’ birthday - with a bang. But it seemed like the lot apparently all had differing opinions on what exactly qualified as a “Christmas movie”.

“I’m not saying it’s not a good movie, mate, I’m just saying it’s more of a Halloween movie than a Christmas movie, that’s all!” Liam interjected with a shrug, looking around for some support. Zayn nodded along with his words, just as Perrie muttered, “He’s got a point, babes,” and shot Niall an apologetic look as she hung off of Zayn’s arm and leaned further into his embrace.

“You lot are crazy,” Niall grumbled, shaking his head as if he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Jesus, who _cares_ what counts or doesn’t count as a Christmas movie? We could watch an assortment of Christmas-themed porn at this point, for all I care. Just put _something_ in, for fuck’s sake!” Jaymi finally exclaimed with an annoyed eye roll, effectively cutting off all of the bickering going on.

“Christ, Jaym, you’re cranky when your boy’s not around to give you a good dicking, aren’t you?” Louis mused, a smirk forming on his face as he dodges the throw pillow Jaymi throws at him in response.

“I just miss Olly, alright? I was supposed to spend Christmas with him and his family this year,” he murmured lowly, a dejected pout forming on his lips.

“Aw, we know, love. Nothing you can do about it now, though. Don’t let it get you down. At least you have us, yeah?” Jade cooed at him as she wrapped him up in a comforting hug. “Louis’ just being a cock,” she added with a sharp look to the boy in question, who just raised a brow in reply.

“Alright, let’s just put _something_ on, before we start a bloody riot in here,” Jesy finally said, standing up from her place on one of the lone armchairs in the room, where she had been seated on George’s lap.

Finally, they all settled on Elf - some more reluctantly than others - and sat through the movie without much fuss. After that, they decided to put on How The Grinch Stole Christmas, but they all seemed to get a bit restless halfway through, until Niall eventually decided to whip out the alcohol he’d gathered for the night’s festivities to turn it into a drinking game. This resulted in the lot of them all getting a bit more than tipsy by the end of it, and for some reason shouting a chorus of “Whooooo!” over and over and laughing uncontrollably.

When the movie was officially over, someone - Harry was too tipsy at this point to really pay attention to who - turned off the TV and plugged their iPod into the portable speakers that someone had brought into the room at some point, and they all sat around the room laughing and drinking and singing along and just generally having a good time. Even Jaymi had loosened up considerably, and was laughing loudly about something with Jade and Niall, while Zayn and Perrie were making out quite passionately not far from them. George and Jesy weren’t much better, still sitting in their armchair a few feet away. Louis and Harry, on the other hand, were sitting one of the larger couches, their thighs pressed together as they chatted animatedly with Leigh-Anne and Liam, who kept trying to subtly steal glances at each other all the while.

Harry eventually decided to take advantage of the fact that most of their friends were distracted, as he occasionally reached out to squeeze Louis’ thigh, sometimes moving his hand upwards and letting it linger at the top of his thigh, just close enough to his crotch to be teasing. However, Louis never outwardly acknowledged the interaction, never even bothered to bat Harry’s hand away, although Harry could tell by the way the blue-eyed boy upturned his lips and shifted his body almost imperceptibly every time that he was affected by his actions.

As it got later and later, somehow their conversations all blurred into one, and even the couples began participating again, and at some point as they all got increasingly more drunk, it progressed so far that Jesy and Niall both ended up dancing on the table in the center of the main grouping of couches, causing the rest of them to laugh whole-heartedly and start jokingly throwing dollar bills at them. This ended up leading to Jesy laying on said table and having people take body shots off of her. Harry and Louis even both took turns taking one off of her, although they each kept as much eye contact with each other as possible throughout, and it somehow turned into a decidedly far more erotic thing for them than either of them had anticipated.

After the body shots, everyone seemed to silently decide to stand and dance or just act typically drunk and stupid and hilarious, which is how Harry ended up flushed and giggly as he stood next to Louis, while the two of them laughed and joked with Jaymi and Niall, though Harry was laughing more at the things Louis had to say than anything else, to be honest. Louis always mesmerised Harry with the way that he commanded other people’s attention and somehow drew them in, radiating warmth and sunshine like he was the goddamn sun himself. It was overwhelming to the boy sometimes, and at times - like now - all he could really do was just sit back and watch the older boy just _exist_ , and admire what he was like.

“God, Lou, you’re like… the sun, y’know? Like, so beautiful it hurts, like in my chest and eyeballs, and my cock,” Harry slurred into Louis’ ear at some point after he’d been watching him with a stupidly wide grin on his face for a while. Louis just laughed his heart-stopping, tinkling laugh that Harry loved and gave him a crinkly-eyed smile - that Harry also absolutely loved; god, was there _anything_ about this boy that he didn’t love? _Honestly_ , he couldn’t think of a single thing - before he grabbed Harry’s hand and squeezed it tight.

He leaned in close to Harry’s ear to respond, his tone amused and fond, “My beauty makes your cock hurt?” Harry laughed at the phrasing, a light blush tinting his cheeks.

“Yeah, but like… in a good way, though. Like an ache-y way, you know?” he replied after a moment of contemplation.

Louis hummed at that, before moving closer to Harry and placing his hands on the taller boy’s hips. “Your cock aches for me, hmm? Do I make you all hard and needy for me, baby?”

Harry swallowed hard at Louis’ words, leaning his forehead down against one of Louis’ temples as he began to nod his head slowly. “Yeah,” he breathed.

“Mmm, gonna fuck you so good later, Haz. Just the way you like. Y’have to wait, though. Wanna fuck you after 12, so it’s on my birthday, yeah? Can you wait for me, love? Gonna be a good boy for me, for my birthday?” Louis breathed right into Harry’s ear, sending shivers down his spine that went straight to his cock. Harry found himself nodding furiously now, before Louis even finished speaking.

“Yeah, Lou, please... Wanna be so good for you,” Harry sighed against the skin just above Louis’ ear, his eyes screwed shut and his cock already half-hard at this point, just from Louis' words.

This seemed to please Louis, as he disregarded their surroundings and tilted his head to press a hard, lingering kiss on Harry’s lips that caused Harry to bring his hands up to wind through Louis’ hair. By the time they pulled away, they were both left breathless as they pressed their foreheads together, seemingly unaware of their surroundings and stuck in a bubble of _HarryandLouis_.

It didn’t last long, however, as there was a loud chorus of yelling and laughter that broke the moment, and the two of them pulled away from each other just slightly to turn and look at what was happening around them. It seemed no one had paid much attention to the moment Harry and Louis had just shared, in favor of the sight of Jesy, Leigh-Anne and Jaymi drunkenly trying to teach Niall, George and Liam how to twerk. The sight was hilarious, to say the least, and Harry and Louis both shot sideways glances at each other before busting out in hysterics.

They shuffled over to the group, and after a few songs passed, they found that Harry actually twerked surprisingly well, though Louis and Jaymi had him beat by a long shot. After a while, he and Niall shuffled out of the group to stumble up to Niall’s room to gather the party goods he’d compiled - the boy didn’t fuck about when it came to parties or get togethers of any kind, and often went all out with things like this - and they eventually came back down with a handful each of various hats and other decorations.

They set the goodies on the main table, and let everyone take their pick, with the exception of Louis, of course, who they promptly set a large crown with elf ears glued onto it atop his head. They all laughed at the sight, but he just set about bowing haughtily like a true royal, before turning his nose up at the lot of them. Everyone laughed at his antics, though none quite as loud or enthusiastic as Harry, and his eyes were still locked on Louis as everyone settled down and began sifting through the pile to find something for themselves. When Louis caught his gaze, he gave him a warm smile, before shifting his gaze to the table. Harry watched as he took everything in for a few moments, before picking something up and moving it behind his back as he made his way over to Harry.

Harry watched on with amusement, and as soon as Louis was close enough, he looked on while the boy pulled the mystery item from behind his back and presented it to him. He laughed when he saw a plastic princess crown sitting on his upturned palms, and he couldn’t help but grin wide when Louis perched it atop his head. “Thank you, sir birthday king,” Harry said as seriously as he could, though he still couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face as he spoke.

“My little princess,” Louis murmured to him as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s middle and leaned up just a bit to nuzzle their faces together.

Harry felt warm at his words and the open display of affection, and he wasted no time in wrapping his arms around Louis and holding him tight. “Yours,” he breathed out in response, feeling a shiver course through him as the word left his lips.

They breathed each other in for a few moments, before they were broken apart by a few whoops and calls of Louis’ name, and after looking at the clock on the wall, Harry realized it was close to midnight. He let his grin stretch wide, despite the fact that they were now pulling away from each other, and he looked down at Louis with an excited gleam in his eyes.

Everyone crowded around Louis as midnight drew closer, and when it came close, they counted down the seconds until the clock struck midnight and it was officially Christmas Eve, Louis’ birthday, and they all gave a deafening cheer as they all crowded in to give Louis hugs and birthday wishes. It was hectic for a few minutes as everyone fought for Louis’ attention and it somehow turned into a huge hug fest - Niall apparently deciding it was a good idea to hug everyone, just for good measure - but Harry could see that Louis’ smile was huge and blinding, and he could feel just how loved Louis felt in that moment, and it made something tighten in Harry’s chest, and he felt like he was radiating with happiness just from seeing Louis so happy.

Harry was the last to wish Louis a happy birthday, wanting to let everyone else get theirs out of the way so he could have his own special one, and as soon as he was standing in front of Louis, he reached out for the him and pulled him in close. “Happy birthday, Lou,” he said in a low voice against Louis’ hair, just above his ear. Louis hugged him tight for a moment, before pulling back and looking up at him with that little private smile that he reserved just for Harry, his eyes crinkling just a bit with it, and Harry felt like he could burst with how much adoration he held for the boy standing in front of him.

They stood in each other’s arms just looking at each other for a few moments, before Louis finally leaned up and closed the gap between their lips, bringing his hands up to card through Harry’s hair as he kissed him.

The kiss lasted longer than the last one had, but it wasn’t long before they were forced apart by the insistence of Niall, who was passing out celebratory shots now, which was something they just didn’t have the heart to refuse. They pulled apart and took their shot glasses, and Harry was pleasantly surprised when Louis grabbed his hand and held it in his as Niall counted down, before they all downed their shots at once.

There seemed to be a collective shiver that passed through the room as they all dealt with the after-effects of the bitter liquid burning the backs of their throats, but they all quickly bounced back and the lot of them began interacting again, laughing together and having a good time.

They went on like that for another hour and a half - the group laughing, and chatting, and being drunk and stupid, and just having fun - and the majority of the time, Louis kept Harry’s hand in his, or his shoulder rested on Harry’s, or hovering somewhere just nearby, apparently not wanting Harry out of his sight for the time being. Which, of course, was obviously more than fine with Harry.

After a while, it seemed like the couples had gotten tired of the group dynamic and had went back to whispering to each other or making out on the couches and just generally wrapped up in each other, ignoring the rest of the occupants of the room surrounding them. Even Liam and Leigh-Anne were pressed close together and whispering to each other in hushed tones; the pair had been aimlessly flirting for months, with nothing yet happening between them, and Harry absently hoped that something would happen between them soon, because they both deserved to be happy and obviously liked each other. The only other non-coupled people left besides Louis and Harry - which, that in itself was debatable - were Niall, Jade, and Jaymi (who, admittedly, _did_ have a boyfriend, but he wasn’t here, so), had all formed a little conversation group of their own, leaving Louis and Harry to themselves.

Louis had sat himself down on one of the couches, a little farther away from the rest of the group, and had dragged Harry down with him so that his body was leaning sideways against Louis’, with his legs draped over Louis’, which were spread wide. Now, Louis had Harry pulled close to him, and he was stroking his fingertips along Harry’s back, scratching lightly in a way that made Harry keen and purr for him.

“You having a good birthday, Lou?” Harry asked quietly, his face pressed against the side of Louis’ and his lips ghosting over Louis’ jawline.

“So good, babe,” Louis murmured in response, his smile evident in his voice. “Gonna be so much better, though. You gonna make it better for me, hmm? Gonna let me fuck you nice and hard? Gonna ride my cock, princess?” His voice was low and rough now, and Harry had to close his eyes and bite his lip at the sound of it.

“Yeah, Louis, fuck,” Harry answered, low and needy. “Wanna make you feel so good, gonna make it so good for you.”

“I know you will, baby. You’re such a good boy for me. Do whatever I ask you to do, don’t you?” Louis purred, the fingers of his free hand stroking Harry’s jaw as he spoke.

“Yeah, m’your good boy, Lou, just yours. Just wanna make you happy,” Harry breathed out, the alcohol he’d consumed and his general need to please Louis coupled with Louis’ words making him feel hazy and needy. “Can we go to the room? Want you now, please,” he added as he began pressing lazy, open-mouthed kisses against Louis’ jawline.

“You want me, Harry, hmm? Wanna be good for me, and let me fuck you however I want?” Louis teased, pulling Harry’s head back from his just a bit so he could run his thumb along Harry’s lower lip. Harry responded by nipping at it, before kitten licking the tip and then sucking it into his mouth, making eye contact with Louis as he finally nodded at his words, letting out a muffled “Mhm,” that was stifled by Louis’ finger in his mouth.

Louis just shook his head at that, his eyes closing for a moment as a smirk spread across his features and he pulled his thumb out of Harry’s mouth. Harry pouted at him, and Louis was quick to kiss it away, before pushing Harry off him gently, so he could stand up and pull Harry up with him. Harry watched dazedly as Louis cleared his throat and called out to the rest of the group, “Gonna head up to bed with Haz.” He gave a wave and smile when there was a chorus of _Happy Birthday!_ ’s and _Night, Lou! Night, Harry!_ ’s, as well as a loud “Get it in!” that had unmistakably come from Niall.

Louis muttered half-hearted replies and thanks to the group as he kept a tight grip on Harry’s hand, before leading them away from the room and towards their dorm room. They were mostly quiet on the way up, both buzzing from the alcohol thrumming through their veins mixed with the anticipation of what was inevitably about to come next for them.

As soon as they reached the room and got inside, Louis was on him, pressing him against the door and kissing him hard. He pushed his hips against Harry’s as they kissed in a way that gave them both a torturous amount of friction, and Harry could feel the outline of Louis’ half-hard cock through his jeans, pressed against Harry. Harry let out a low moan into the kiss at the feeling, desperately wanting _more_ , always more, but not wanting to beg for it just yet.

Louis rutted harder against Harry then, his lips moving down to Harry’s neck as the green-eyed boy continued to let out breathy little sounds. Once Louis had successfully sucked a bruise into Harry’s neck, he pulled away and grabbed at the crown still sitting on his head and tossed it across the room, but left Harry’s own princess crown sitting atop his curls. Harry watched him as he stripped until he was bare, wearing nothing now while Harry was still fully clothed and short of breath.

Harry continued watching curiously as Louis moved farther away from him, before making his way all the way over to Harry’s bed and sitting back on it, leaning on his elbows as he looked over at Harry, who was still standing against the door staring at him with a question in his eyes. “C’mere, babe. Want you to take your clothes off for me. Real slow, yeah?” Louis informed him, his eyes locked on Harry’s from across the room.

Harry quickly nodded and started to make his way over. Once he was a few feet away, he kept his gaze locked on Louis’ face as he started to lift his jumper up, watching as Louis’ eyes flit all over his frame as he moved the item farther and farther up his body, torturously slowly, until it was coming off and then dropping onto the floor next to him.

“Good, really good, Haz. Keep going for me, babe, just like that,” Louis encouraged, his hand starting to work over his cock now as he watched Harry start to slowly unbutton his jeans. Harry made a show of his pulling at his zipper, dragging it down as slowly as he possibly could, as he watched Louis practically salivate at the sight. It caused a rush to shoot down Harry’s spine as he began to push his jeans down his thighs slowly, then pulling them off fully once they’d gotten down to his lower calves.

“Turn around,” Louis said then, and Harry eagerly complied, feeling only slightly disappointed that he couldn’t see Louis anymore, since he could still feel the heavy weight of his gaze on him. “Bend over for me, love. Want you to take off your pants bent over, yeah?”

Harry bit his lip and nodded, spreading his legs a bit and then bending over, arching his back so his little bum stuck out for Louis to see. He reached behind himself and ran his hands over his ass, wanting to tease the boy just a bit more, and he felt triumphant when he heard the sounds of Louis working himself faster. Finally, he hooked his fingers underneath the waistband and began to push the fabric slowly down his arse, and then down his thighs, just past his knees, and then they were falling to the floor all at once when he let them go.

He gripped his ankles to steady himself as he heard a shift on the bed, but he didn’t have time to ponder what was happening before he felt warm hands on his arse cheeks, squeezing them and spreading them, causing a shudder to run down Harry’s spine.

“You look so fucking good, Harry,” Louis murmured appreciatively as he dug his fingers into the skin, and Harry bit his lip hard when he felt Louis’ breath against the sensitive flesh of his arse, so close to his hole that it made him want to push his hips back onto Louis’ face, but he held himself still instead, already knowing that’s what Louis wanted him to do.

“Such a good boy. Such a good boy for me, aren’t you, baby?” Louis continued, as he began pressing open-mouthed kisses against Harry’s soft skin, and Harry could only nod frantically and hum his assent, already feeling so wound up with anticipation and achingly hard even though Louis hadn’t so much as touched him yet.

Harry inhaled sharply when he felt a familiar sharp tingling pain where Louis' lips were connected to the soft patch of skin where his ass and thigh met. He could tell by the way Louis was sucking the skin into his mouth, with the occasional bite and then soothing sweep of tongue to the flesh, that he would have a deep purple bruise there by the time Louis was finished.

This caused a low whine to erupt from Harry's throat, which quickly turned into a surprised gasp when he felt a sharp sting of pain as Louis' hand connected with Harry's ass cheek, the slapping sound echoing into the room around them. "Fuck, Lou," Harry whimpered, unconsciously pushing his ass into Louis' hands, silently asking for more.

“Love that you like that. You fucking love it, don’t you?” Louis responded, his voice sounding slightly awed, before he bit his teeth into the meat of Harry’s ass cheek. Harry didn’t even have time to react before Louis was bringing his hand down and smacking it against the same place he’d slapped before, harder this time. Harry let out a sharp cry at that, his chest heaving with the way his breaths were coming out in short pants now.

“Yeah, please, Louis, please,” Harry pleaded, as he felt Louis’ hand rub soothingly over the red-tinted skin of his ass where he’d slapped him. Instead of getting anything else, though, he felt Louis moving away from him, and he let out a desperate whine as he shifted to look over to where Louis was now moving across the room.

“On the bed now, hands and knees, babe,” Louis called out to him from where he was sifting through the drawer of his bedside table. Harry quickly complied, straightening up and turning around to scramble onto the bed, getting onto his hands and knees and waiting for Louis to come back over to him.

It wasn’t long before he heard an appreciative hum coming from behind him, and the bed dipped and shifted just behind where he was perched on top of it. He heard the sound of something being tossed onto the bed not far from where he was, but he didn’t get the chance to see what it was - though he was pretty sure he already knew - before he felt a pair of hands sliding along the skin of his back, very slowly moving up and down, caressing, and then finally stopping when they reached his hips.

He wasn’t given any warning at all before he suddenly felt his cheeks being spread open, and then there was a wet warmth pressing against him, causing his brain to momentarily short-circuit. A loud moan was ripped from him as Louis’ tongue worked at him fast and insistent, circling around the rim before dipping inside just a bit, and then repeating the motions over and over. By the time Louis got around the sucking and nibbling on the rim, Harry’s thighs were trembling and he was moaning a litany of expletives and Louis’ name, begging for more.

But just as suddenly as Louis’ mouth had appeared, he took it away without any warning, and Harry was letting out a sob of protest. “Please, please, Lou, please, need you,” he cried, his head hanging low as he pushed his hips back, pleading.

“Shh, I’ve got you, babe, don’t worry,” Louis comforted, running a hand up Harry’s back and coming to rest on the back of his neck. “C’mere,” he said, coming up to Harry’s side and pulling his head up to press their mouths together. He didn’t waste any time before pushing his tongue into Harry’s mouth, and Harry kissed him back eagerly, tangling their tongues together and letting Louis lick into his mouth. He was sucking on Louis’ tongue when Louis finally pulled back, and Harry looked up at him, his eyes hooded and lips pouty and red. Louis ran a hand tenderly down the side of Harry’s face, before muttering, “So pretty, Hazza.”

Harry leaned into the touch, and was only slightly disappointed when Louis took his hand away so he could shift on the bed. He moved so he was kneeling in front of Harry, his hard length just inches away from Harry’s face. Harry shifted his glance from Louis’ face to his cock and back, before keeping his eyes on his face and looking up at him expectantly. Louis just smiled down at him and brought his hand up to frame the side of Harry’s face, before tracing the pad of his thumb along the younger boy’s bottom lip. “You wanna suck me off, love? You want my cock in that pretty mouth of yours?”

Harry was nodding before Louis had even finished speaking, his eyes locked with Louis’ as he gave the older boy a pleading look. Louis smirked down at him and moved his hand to the back of Harry’s head, while gripping the base of his cock and shifting forward so the head was hovering just in front of Harry’s lips. He closed the tiny bit of space and rubbed the tip against Harry’s lips, smearing pre-come there before Harry darted his tongue out of his mouth to lick it off. Harry kept his gaze on Louis as he began to kitten lick at the tip, before swirling his tongue around the whole head and then flicking his tongue against the slit.

“Fuck,” Louis rasped, grabbing ahold of Harry’s hair where his hand still rested on the back of Harry’s head as Harry wrapped his lips fully around the head and started sucking. Harry kept swirling his tongue around the head inside his mouth while he sucked, watching the way Louis tilted his head back in response. Harry hummed around Louis at this, causing Louis to snap his eyes back down to where Harry was at work on him, before he pushed at Harry’s head until Harry sunk down farther and half of Louis’ cock was inside of his mouth.

Louis groaned as Harry started bobbing his head back and forth, sucking Louis down in earnest now, with Louis’ hips half-heartedly thrusting forward to help him. “That’s it, Harry baby, just like that, fuck,” he encouraged, as he brought his free hand up to press his thumb into Harry’s hollowed cheek, where Harry knew he could feel the way his cock was sliding in and out of his mouth. “Shit,” Louis moaned out when Harry took him all the way down, his nose pressing against the soft skin of his stomach, before he pulled off spluttering, but was quick to lean right back in and swallow him back down.

“Feels so good, princess. Gonna let me fuck that pretty little mouth now, hm? Know you love that,” Louis continued as he stroked his fingers across Harry’s cheek. Harry quickly hummed his assent and let his jaw go slack around Louis’ length, and that was all Louis needed to tighten his grip in Harry’s hair and begin pushing his cock deeper into Harry’s mouth, until it hit the back of his throat, before pulling back and pushing right back in again. Harry just looked up at him as he started thrusting in and out, trying to control his gag reflex as Louis repeatedly hit the back of his throat, only spluttering and gagging a few times, but he continued to take Louis right back down every time.

Louis kept his pace, and after a few minutes Harry’s jaw ached and there were tears streaming from his eyes from the gagging, and he was sure his lips were red and swollen by now, but he continued to keep a firm pressure around Louis’ cock, wanting to make this as good for him as possible. Louis wiped at his tears and occasionally muttered encouragements, like “So pretty when you’re taking my cock,” and “So fucking good,” and “Love it when you just take it like this.” Louis’ words only made Harry want to be better for him, causing him to press his tongue up harder against the underside of Louis’ cock and press his lips even tighter around him, even though he was starting to ache a little more from his efforts.

When Louis’ movements started going jerky, he pulled off abruptly, and Harry watched as he closed his eyes shut tight and squeezed the base of his cock, obviously trying to stave off his orgasm. Harry breathed hard, sucking in breaths like he’d just run a marathon, and it was then that he let himself notice how achingly hard he was, his cock practically throbbing where it bobbed between his legs. “Lou,” he whined, his voice cracking and sounding absolutely fucking wrecked as he waited for something, _anything_ to relieve some of the pressure.

Louis responded by nodding and tugging on Harry’s hair while tapping on his shoulder to signal him to sit up. Harry got up from his position quickly, sitting up on his knees directly in front of Louis, and as soon as he did, the older boy pulled him in and pressed a bruising kiss to his lips. Harry returned the kiss eagerly, and let Louis push him back on the bed so he was lying on his back, all the while keeping their lips pressed insistently together.

Louis hovered above him as they kissed, and after a minute of licking hotly into each other’s mouths, the older boy finally pulled back and looked down at Harry with an appreciative expression that made something warm bloom inside of Harry’s chest. “You’re so good, Harry. So good for me, yeah?” he praised, as he stroked the side of Harry’s face and nosed at his cheek tenderly.

Harry hummed in reply, shifting his face so the sides of their noses were rubbing together affectionately. Louis moved to rest his forearm on the bed next to Harry’s head, and shifted his weight onto it as he leaned his head down to press a sweet, lingering succession of kisses to Harry’s lips while his free hand left Harry’s face to roam down his body.

His hands traced along Harry’s collarbone, before trailing down to his chest, caressing the skin there a bit before moving to brush his fingertips along one of Harry’s nipples, causing Harry to gasp against Louis’ lips. Harry could feel Louis’ answering smirk pressed against his mouth as he moved to brush along the other one, rubbing at the sensitive skin in small circles, before pinching it between his fingers. Harry’s lips fell open into a quiet whimper and Louis took the opportunity to nibble on Harry’s lower lip as his hands began to travel further down, along Harry’s abs and stomach, before reaching his navel. His fingertips traced around Harry’s belly button teasingly for a few seconds, pointedly ignoring Harry’s cock that was lying hard and heavy just below it and off to the side a bit.

Harry was breathing hard against Louis’ lips, which were just hovering above his own now, and he was trembling in anticipation, his cock giving an eager little twitch as Louis trailed his fingertips along the skin of Harry’s lower belly surrounding Harry’s length, but never touching it.

“Lou, Louis, please, god, _please_ ,” Harry begged, his hips bucking forward desperately, craving any sort of friction he could get. He was painfully hard now, and he was sure that if he didn’t get some kind of _something_ soon, he would go mad. And get a horrific case of blue balls. He really wasn't sure which was worse.

Finally, Louis took pity on him and took him in his hand, and started stroking him fast with a firm grip, leaving Harry writhing at his touch, a long, loud groan tearing itself from him at the shock of going from having nothing to having _so much_ in such a short period of time. “Shit, shit, fuck, _Louis_ ,” Harry moaned out as Louis jerked him, his legs spread and his back arched, and he could barely handle all of the sensations that were overwhelming him all at once.

“Love it when you’re moaning my name,” Louis muttered against Harry’s jawline, where he’d begun nipping gently at the skin there. “Gonna make you scream it, yeah? You gonna scream for me, baby?”

“Yeah, Lou, yeah, anything,” Harry quickly replied, sounding short of breath as he thrusted his hips up to fuck into Louis’ hand. He whined when Louis began slowing down, going slower and slower until he was just rubbing his thumb over the head, and then across the slit, before taking his hand away altogether. Harry huffed out in frustration, furrowing his brows and looking at Louis with a wild expression in his eyes. “Why’d you stop?” he asked, his breath still coming out in pants and his tone sounding a bit frenzied.

“Gotta get you ready so I can fuck you, babe. You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” Louis raised an eyebrow at him as he reached around for what Harry assumed was a bottle of lube he had thrown on the bed earlier. Harry relaxed just a tiny bit as he nodded in reply, but there was still a sense of desperation deep in his bones that he couldn’t shake. But he quickly tried to remind himself that this was about _Louis_ , not him. That seemed to calm him down even more, and he found himself taking deep, steadying breaths that had him feeling a little better.

“Good.” Louis settled in between Harry’s legs, grabbing both of Harry’s hands and placing them on his own thighs as he pushed them up, so he was holding himself open to make sure he was spread wide for him. Harry bit his lip as he looked up at Louis, feeling a sense of anticipation as he watched Louis slick up three fingers before tossing the bottle next to them on the bed. Louis looked down at him and rubbed his hand along the soft skin of his thigh, while the fingers of his other hand traced along his hole, before he slowly pressed a lube-slicked finger into him up to the knuckle.

Harry let his eyes flutter shut as Louis dragged it out slowly, before pushing it back in all the way. He began slowly pumping his finger in and out, and it didn’t take long until Harry began moving his hips and trying to fuck himself down onto it, which prompted Louis to slide in a second finger alongside the first. The stretch wasn’t entirely uncomfortable but he still did his best to relax into it, and by the time Louis was pumping his fingers in and out quickly and scissoring his fingers to open him up wider, Harry’s chest was heaving up and down and he was letting out breathy little sounds of approval.

Louis made sure he had stretched and scissored him as much as he could before he slipped in a third, though Harry had started begging for another far before he had actually given in and complied. It took barely any time at all for Harry to start moving his hips in time with Louis’ fingers, trying to get more, the slight burn from the stretch only fueling the sensations, and by the time Louis was fucking his fingers in fast and hard, twisting them and opening them just a bit to stretch him further, Harry was a writhing, whiny mess beneath him.

“C’mon Lou, m’ready, just fuck me already, please,” he pleaded, before he let out a loud cry when Louis started curling his fingers and pressing insistently on his prostate, prodding the swollen gland over and over until Harry was babbling and begging incoherently.

After a few agonizing moments, when Harry was sure he was about to come just from Louis’ fingers, Louis removed them and left Harry whining at the loss. Harry looked on with hazy vision as Louis wiped the remaining slick from his fingers onto his cock, then grabbed the discarded bottle of lube next to them and dropping a little more onto his length and rubbing it in, making sure he was thoroughly coated before he lined up to Harry’s hole.

Harry shuddered with anticipation as he felt the pressure of Louis’ cockhead pressing against his opening, and he bit his lip as he looked up at Louis while he rearranged Harry’s limbs, grabbing his legs and arranging them so his ankles were resting on the older boy’s shoulders, before leaning in so his face was hovering above Harry’s and Harry was practically folded in half.

They both inhaled sharply as Louis started pushing in slowly, sinking further and further into him until he was pressed in to the hilt, their breaths mingling between them as Louis stayed still to give himself a chance to breathe as well as to give Harry time to adjust.

After a few moments, Harry moved his hands down to grip Louis’ hips while he looked up at him, giving him a little nod to let him know that he was ready for him to move. Louis leaned his head down to connect his lips with Harry’s as he pulled out, and he swallowed down Harry’s moans as he pushed back in, pulled right back out and then pushed back in again, settling into a rhythm that had both of them moaning into each other’s mouths.

It didn’t take long before Louis was driving in harder, with their mouths only ghosting over each other and their laboured breathing and sounds mixing and mingling together between them as Louis fucked into him fast and relentless. His merciless pace was punching little breaths and groans out of Harry’s mouth as he pounded into him, and Harry arched his back and just took it, his hands sliding up so his fingers were tangled into Louis’ hair just to have something to hold onto.

He tugged and pulled at the sweat-soaked strands as Louis fucked him, which only spurred Louis on, causing him to groan and push even harder, if possible, and Harry was letting out moans and sounds that rivaled a porn star’s as Louis rammed into him, unable to think about anything else but the overwhelming feeling of getting fucked and being stuffed full.

After a few minutes of this, Louis leaned back a bit so he could look down at where he was disappearing into Harry, the sight causing a deep groan to escape from the older boy’s lips. He pulled out then, before promptly rolling over onto his back right next to where Harry was laying and pulling the green-eyed boy on top of him, effectively switching their positions. Harry was quick to catch up and straddled Louis’ hips, wasting no time as he grabbed Louis’ cock and lined it up so he could sink down, throwing his head back and closing his eyes as he let out an appreciative noise at being filled again, this time from a new angle.

When he was seated fully on Louis’ cock, he just swiveled his hips a few times, so he was grinding down on it but not actually moving or providing much friction. “Shit, Lou, m’so full,” he sighed out, his eyes still closed as he leaned forward to rest his hands flat on Louis’ chest.

“Mmm, yeah, there’s a good lad. Look so good sat on top of me like this, riding me,” Louis returned, his voice breathy and uneven as he pushed his hips up so he pressed harder into Harry, causing a little whimper to fall from Harry’s lips.

This spurred Harry on, and he couldn’t help but use the leverage he had with his hands on Louis’ chest to lift himself up and then push himself back down, before repeating the action, setting a rhythm that was slow, but steady. Louis brought his hands down to grip at Harry’s hips, guiding his movements and letting him set the tempo for just a moment, before his grip tightened and he grew visibly impatient at the leisurely pace, his hips snapping upward and fucking up into Harry hard and insistent.

It was all Harry could do to push his hips back in time with Louis’ thrusts, the coupled actions pushing loud noises from his lips, only getting louder and more desperate as the position gave an intoxicating bout of stimulation to his prostate, Louis’ cockhead brushing against it with every drag in and out.

It wasn’t long before Harry was a whimpering, shaking mess on top of Louis, and as soon as Louis noticed Harry’s trembling thighs and arms, he pulled the boy down to him so he was resting on his chest, his forehead pressed into Louis’ shoulder. One of his hands came up to card through Harry’s hair as he fucked up into him even harder now that he was putting in almost all of the work, while the other splayed out across Harry’s broad back, keeping him firmly in place as he drove into him.

This position had Harry’s cock trapped between them, giving just a small amount of friction, but that coupled with the pressure of their bodies against it, as well as the stimulation his prostate was receiving, Harry found himself hurtling toward the edge so quickly he could barely breathe. His breaths were coming out in short gasps, with the only coherent sounds he was able to force from his mouth being a whimpered litany of nearly unintelligible curses and Louis’ name, over and over.

“That’s it, babe, come for me. Come on, princess,” Louis choked out, and that was all it took for Harry to spill between them, his come shooting out onto both of their stomachs, rubbing into the skin almost as soon as it landed because of their close proximity.

Louis continued to fuck Harry through his aftershocks, until he was shaking and twitching and letting out moans that sounded a bit pained, his cock now extremely sensitive where it lay between them. Louis pulled out then and rolled Harry off of him gently so he was laying on his back. He looked up at Louis, completely dazed and fucked out, as the boy straddled his chest and started tugging furiously at his cock. Harry licked his lips as he watched, and parting them just slightly before leaning his head up and licking along the slit, leaving Louis to throw his head back and let out a harsh cry as he began to shoot ropes of come all over his face and into his mouth without warning. Harry immediately closed his eyes, but left his mouth open and his tongue out as Louis continued to paint his face with his come.

When Harry finally heard the sound of Louis’ hand slowing down, then stopping completely, he reached a hand up to wipe at some come that had landed on his eyelid and up past his eyebrow, wiping it off so that he could open his eyes safely, and then looked up at Louis, who was now slumping forward, breathing heavily above him. Louis looked back at him after a moment, and gave him a small smile, before bringing his hand to Harry’s face and beginning to wipe up the come there with his index and middle fingers. Once he’d gotten the majority of it onto his fingers, he brought them down to Harry’s mouth, where his lips were still slightly parted, and running the tips of them along his lower lip. He opened his mouth wider without hesitation, and moved his head forward to suck Louis’ fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and bobbing his head as he effectively sucked all of the come off of them. Harry kept his eyes on Louis the whole time, and Louis just looked down at him with an awed, appreciative expression, his eyes locked on Harry’s mouth.

When he was sure he’d gotten it all, Harry pulled back and made a show of swallowing, then licking his lips as he stared up at Louis, a dazed smile tugging at his lips. Louis just shook his head and gave a breathy laugh as he climbed off of the younger boy, before laying down next to him and pulling Harry into his side, cuddling up to him and pulling his head onto his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“God, Harry. How are you even real?” he said, his tone a mix between reverent and disbelieving.

“I take it that it was a good start to your birthday, then?” Harry asked in a slow, sleepy drawl as he looked up at him, mostly joking but there was a hopeful tint to it, like there was a possibility he could be wrong.

“An amazing start, babe. Thank you,” he replied, before pressing sweet kisses all over his face, ending with one on the tip of his nose, before he pulled back and nuzzled his cheek against Harry’s forehead. Harry couldn’t help the smile that spread across his lips and the warmth that bubbled up inside of his chest, and he felt three words hanging just off the tip of his tongue, but he fought them down and let out a deep, contented sigh instead.

“Happy birthday, Lou,” he whispered, wrapping an arm around Louis’ middle and squeezing him tight.

Louis just hummed in response, pressing his smile into Harry’s skin, which only made Harry smile wider in return. Harry closed his eyes and was drifting off when he heard Louis murmur, “My sweet baby Hazza.”

Harry bit his lip at the emotions welling up inside of him, and when he finally drifted off to sleep a few moments later, he felt more loved than he ever had before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if you enjoyed it. Kudos/comments are always appreciated. :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [laddybropals](http://laddybropals.tumblr.com/) or twitter @laddybropals


End file.
